Rose Petals
by Sakaki Sohma
Summary: When Yuki confesses his love to Tohru, everything changes. But what is then left for Kyo? And Akito has something up his sleeve...im sry the summary is bad!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…I wish I did though! Think of all the fan mail….starry eyes**

**Ch. 1**

"Tohru…I…I love you," the words echoed back and forth in her head. She couldn't grasp it…that Yuki, perfect, wonderful Yuki loved her. _Her._Tohru Honda... Sure, she had been secretly dating him for 2 months, but Tohru was still as shocked as the day those words fell out of his mouth.

--

Yuki leaned forward and gave Tohru a quick kiss on the lips. He looked around carefully. Yuki was always very careful on these dates. Akito was always watching…he wouldn't let it happen to Tohru…not her…

"Yuki-kun?" she asked sweetly, pulling him out of his daydream. "Are you alright? Is something worrying you?"

"No! No…nothing." Tohru raised an eyebrow…she looked so funny like that! All at once she and Yuki burst out laughing. He loved her laugh; it was like a chorus of angels…he sounded so corny!

"Sir…your order's here!" said a sing-song and strangely familiar voice.

"Aya! What are you doing here!" growled Yuki.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Ayame Sohma "Is it so wrong for an older brother to pay his own flesh and blood a visit!" Aya dramatically put his hand to his forehead and flipped his **_radiant, silver tresses._**

"And besides…I was always drawn to the romantic and non-chalant life of the Common Waiter!"

"As if that really means anything," said Yuki angrily.

"Oh well, that's beside the point. I really must be going now…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Goodbye, Miss Honda!" he kissed her hand. "I'll be taking my leave…but before I go Tohru…I have one simple favor to ask of you..." Aya whispered in her ear.

"WHA!" Tohru turned cherry red.

"What…Did….You…You…Say…?" Yuki snarled.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! Goodbye dearest Yuki!" and Ayame vanished in a puff of smoke. Tohru's face simmered down to a light pink.

"I'm sorry that idiot interrupted our date, Honda-san."

"Don't worry about it Yuki-kun! It's always…uh…interesting when Aya's around!" Tohru smiled sweetly. Yuki looked at Tohru without breaking the gaze.

"You're so beautiful…Tohru." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her cheek.

--

Koiun looked up from her newspaper and glanced over at the happy couple. _They really are cute together. It's too bad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba…it's really too bad isn't it?**

**Ch. 2**

Kyo Sohma sat on the roof thinking. It hadn't been the same. Not since that Yuki had confessed his love to for _her._ Kyo couldn't help but love her. _If I had just gotten to Tohru first…_But he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. She must love just Yuki more. Plain and simple. _After all…that stupid rat is better than me at everything._ _But maybe she could love me for me... No... It just doesn't work that way. Tohru loves Yuki, and that's the end of it. _

From under the roof top you could hear quiet sobbing.

--

Shigure sat inside listening to raindrops falling onto the roof. _Kyo is probably still up there..._ he thought. _Thinking about Tohru-kun I suppose. But which one of us isn't?_ Shigure plopped down onto a pillow. _Yuki and Tohru left the café an hour ago. I was sure they'd head home. I had better call Aki--_

Shigure's thoughts were interrupted by a soaking wet Yuki and a slightly disoriented Tohru.

"No… no…I wanted you to have the umbrella! Especially with your health!"

"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda." She gave him a sympathetic look and handed him the umbrella.

"But we're already inside!" laughed Yuki.

"Well…that is true…but it's the thought that counts!" giggled Tohru. _He really had a beautiful smile._

"You two lovebirds had better be getting warmed up, before one of you catches pneumonia!" Shigure said mischievously. "I'd say a nice hot bath would do the trick! And since you're dating I don't see any reason not to take one togeth-" Shigure twitched on the floor with an angry Yuki hovering over him. "Or…you could always have tea!"

"Oh, how silly of me! I should have made some to begin with!" Tohru apologized.

"I got it…Don't worry," a shirtless Kyo (oh, come on! You know he's hott!) walked into the living room awkwardly with a steaming tea pot.

"Oh hello, Kyo-kun!" said Tohru. She went into the kitchen and came out with four cups.

"Here…I'll pour them…" Kyo hung his head and blushed. "You don't have to worry about it…"

"Thank you so much!" smiled Tohru, "I really appreciate it!"

--

Koiun brushed the black hair out of her face. Akito looked dissatisfied enough.

"So he did betray me…" Akito said disgustedly "That dirty rat!" heheh, rat? Get it?

"It is to be expected," sighed Koiun. She knew that it was bound to happen after 6 months of spying on them. Of course, Akito was too hardheaded and naïve to really believe what she had been saying. _"Don't worry…Little Yuki is still too afraid of me to do anything rebellious. But then again…the New Years Banquet..."_

"Well…we'll just have to punish him then."

Thanks so much guys for reading and reviewing! I LOVE those guys who reviewed for me last time! Please R&R! big shiny eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own fruits basket…oh pooh**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write more! Please keep reading! Thank you guys for reviewing! I love the following: **catgirlversion3.0otakufan, yoshiru, kailyhaley, Fangirl Vee-chan, herzlied, Kanwi

**Ch. 3**

Tohru crawled into her bed. She snuggled in and fell asleep. Roughly two minutes later, Tohru felt an odd sensation. _It feels like there's a garden hose at the end of my bed…_

"There's…som-some-thing in my b-bed…"

"AHH!" she squealed. Shigure, Kyo, Yuki all came rushing into her room.

"What's wrong, Tohru-kun?" asked Shigure with a gleam in his eye. "Where you hoping Yuki would join you?"

**BAM! **Two angry teenage boys stood over Shigure, who was on the floor out cold.

"There's…som-some-thing in my b-bed…" Yuki pulled up the covers.

"Ayame!" Tohru exclaimed. She blushed heavily and hairs stood up on end in random places.

POOF! Ayame, in all his all "natural" glory sat calmly on the end of the bed.

"Oh, hello to you too Tohru-san!" Poor Tohru threw the bed clothes on op of Ayame and face the wall.

"GET…**OUT!"** Ayame just smiled stupidly as Yuki and Kyo yelled at him.

"Fine…" he pouted. "I'll just have to stay with YUKI!"

"Isn't seeing you once a day enough?"

"JUST LEAVE THE HOUSE!" yelled Kyo. Ayame threw off the cover shamelessly and skipped out the door.

"Oh SHI-GUUU- REE!"

--

Koiun slid into bed next to Akito.

"What took you so long?" Akito asked. "You kept me waiting…"

"I had some… unfinished business to attend to…" Koiun replied, licking the blood out from underneath her fingernails. Akito shot a longing glare at Koiun and caressed her face gently. He switched off the bedside lamp. Darkness blanketed the scene unfolding.

**End o' Chapter 3**

**-THANK You for reviewing! You don't know how much it means to me! - **

**Please keep reading you guys! I love ya! More on the way soon, fellow otakus! **


End file.
